Kid of Life, Kid of Death
by Isella of the wolf tribe
Summary: If one Kid Death was annoying enough, imagine if there was two. "Today is going to be a long day." "Actually, correction, a long while. I don't think she's leaving anytime soon."
1. Introduction

My name is Kid. You can call me Life the Kid or Kid Life, or just Kid. It doesn't matter. Actually, my real name is Mikoto. I won't bother with a last name. No one even knows my real name, except my parents and I. Even they don't use it much anymore. After I started totally ignoring them, and not paying attention unless they called me Kid, they finally gave up. That was after they were done punishing me. Like beating the crap out of me and making sure I was miserable. But with no reaction, they had to give up.

You want to know how I came up with that name? There is a show I like. Actually, I'm obsessed with it. It's called Soul Eater. The main character, Soul, yeah, he's cute, but I'm interested in a different boy. His name's Kid. Same name as me, right? Well, I really, really like him. But I can't rip him off. Or the creator. Well, maybe I am... A little. The difference is his name is _Death_ the Kid. Or Kid Death.

I'm so obsessed I decided to be more like him. I don't have an OCD for symmetry like him, but I sure act like it. I'm not sure who has more... problems. Him or me. I don't have the problem, I just act like it. So I look for them. He, well, it's random for him.

Unfortunately, that makes the kids at school make fun of me. My few friends try to stand up for me. They don't need to. I can stand up for myself fine. And I can kick anyone's butt if I need to. I learned tons of moves from watching the anime. I also own two hand guns, yes, fully loaded, at home. I've learned how to hold them upside down, too. It's not that useful. Especially since they're real guns, and not that all you had to do was aim and pull the trigger.

And when people ask me who my parent's are, or their names, I reply with Lord and Lady Life. People in school also tease me about that too. When people meet me for the first time, they ask if I'm royalty. I'm not. They're just titles.

But yeah. That's me. Life the Kid.

As for what I look like, well, death equals black, life equals white. I normally wear a white or cream dress. I've tried to find as many that are similar in style, texture, and color so I'm wearing about the same thing all the time. Plus, they have to be symmetric. The style is a cuff neck, no sleeves, and slits on both sides of the dress for easy movement. On the neck is a Death City skull.

Even my shoes, white with a black rim on the bottom, have a Death City skull on the top. They are high heeled tennis shoes of a sort.

I also have thin, white gloves on that reach just below my elbows. They also have Death City skulls on the top.

To complete my outfit is Death City skull rings, one on each side on the ring fingers and Death City skull earrings with two dangling strings on each with D on the end of one and C on the other.

My straight hair, so blonde it looks white, is in a high ponytail. The clip has two Death City skulls on either side. On the right side of my hair is three dark brown stripes that lead back and into the ponytail. I know they need to be there, but it kills my symmetrical conscience. I hate to keep on dying it.

My eyes are brown, but I use golden contacts to change the color. I have to wear glasses anyways, but contacts seemed a much more pleasant choice than glasses.

So that's me, Kid Life. And this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey, Kid!" The blonde boy paused, watching the girl in front of him draw. She was sitting at her desk, pencil going as she drew a picture of herself and a black haired boy.

"What is it, Chris?" Kid asked after a couple seconds, not looking up from her picture.

"You drawing that boy again?" He asked her. She nodded, then held up the almost finished picture.

"Like it?"

"Yeah, it's really good, but Ms. Monrique wants you." Chris moved to the side as Kid stood and grabbed her back pack, then headed to door of the class. She paused at Chris.

"Oh, not now, Kid. You have to go!" Not listening to his protests, Kid grabbed a strand of his hair and flipped it to the other side.

"There. Not asymmetrical anymore." Then she left to go to the principal, Ms. Monrique's, office. Chris just sighed.

She got to the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She opened the door and quickly took a seat, then stared around the room in disgust. Such asymmetry... How could she come to a school like this? It was horrid. Now, the DWMA, _that_ was a school she could go to. It's symmetry was amazing.

"Ms... Life, please focus." The principal knew that Life wasn't my last name, but she didn't know what else to call me, except Kid.

"Please, just call me Kid."

"Kid, here are your papers and assignments. We're transferring you to a new school." Kid stared at her in shock. She couldn't leave here! Well, maybe she could, but her friends were here. She didn't want to leave them!

She nodded anyways. "Alright."

"I hope you enjoy the new school."

Kid grabbed her bags and hurried to her classes to grab the rest of her stuff. She said bye to her friends then left. There was a car waiting outside for her. She hopped in and it zoomed off. It was too soon. Too fast. Too... Unreal. And yet, it was happening to her.

* * *

"Bye mother! Bye father!" Kid waved to the two people as she headed onto her flight. They were sending her away. To some boarding school in New York. She'd not see them for a while.

"Bye Kid! See you in a year!" Kid turned and hurried into the plane and sat down. The flight went long.

Kid's eyes started to droop. She was tired. _Well, best get some sleep. _She thought. _It's going to be a looong couple of hours. _She let sleep take her as she fell forward onto her pillow.

* * *

She was flying through the air. She'd had this dream a couple of times before. Sprouting from her back was two feathery wings. Her dress had hints of gold in it. She was flying above a peaceful meadow full of couples and green grass and trees. She wanted to land, but she knew she shouldn't. They looked so peaceful.

"You know..." A male voice said. A tear fell down her face. She wouldn't turn around. She couldn't. She knew exactly what was behind her. And she didn't like it.

Her body started to turn unwillingly. She came face to face with a demon, clad in black and red. Behind it the valley was filled with shadow and despair, sadness, hatred, and pain. She wanted to go and save everyone, but she couldn't. Not without risking it all.

The demon was, as she liked to call it from watching Soul Eater, the madness. The evil part inside of her. And she couldn't go and help, trespassing into that territory, without letting it into hers. So she always stayed on her side, not able to help. She couldn't stand it anymore. She quickly flew over to the other side. The demon smiled evilly. Suddenly, her wings started to crumble. She fell. Right before she hit the ground she woke up.


	3. Please read!

**OK guys, right after I wrote the last chapter, I started to post it when I saw that it was 666 words. Now, I'm not normally superstitious or anything, but that just scared me a bit right then. So I am planning on dropping this story for a bit. If you want me to continue despite the... creepiness... I need 10 REVIEWS saying to continue. I won't continue until then.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey, thank you everyone for the reviews! I really appreciate it! And yes, I am continuing the story! Yay!**

Kid opened her eyes to whiteness. She felt still. Had the plane landed? She tried to sit up when she realized she was in a bed. Why was she in a bed? Wasn't she supposed to be on a plane?

She moved the pillow off her face as she sat up. _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _Kid looked to her left, putting a hand to her head. She had a major headache. She turned fast as the door to the room opened suddenly. She screamed out in pain.

She fell back, someone holding her and helping her.

"Hey! Everyone! The girl is awake!"

Who was that?

Several footsteps ran into the room.

"Ow... What the heck happened to me? What's wrong with my side?" Kid asked.

"Your wound's opened up again. You were found in a plane wreckage. What is your name?"

_A plane wreckage, huh? Well, that's just great._

"Did anyone else survive?" Kid asked.

"No. We were barely able to save you. We grabbed as much stuff as we could from the wreck, including what we presume are your clothes."

"Hey! We asked your name!" It was the male voice from before. The first one to have spoken. He sounded much like...

Kid sat up, holding her side. As she opened her eyes the most wondrous sight lay in front of her.

"Oh my goodness. The cups and jars are perfectly symmetrical." She said.

"Yeah... That was-" A female said. She was cut off.

"They were so unbefitting for you. Now that they're symmetrical you can sleep well, knowing that at least one thing is better in this asymmetrical world." Kid smiled big, then turned to the people in her room.

She frowned, then fainted.

* * *

Kid woke up again. Light was barely coming through the windows so she presumed she was out for a couple of hours. She put her hand to her side. At least her headache was gone.

She went over all she remembered. She was in a plane crash, rescued, most likely the only survivor, and she had a gash in her side. Currently she was in a medical room somewhere. And she thought she knew just exactly where.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ _Bee- _Kid pressed a button and the beeping stopped. Apparently that meant she was up. Unfortunately, against her wishes, someone came in. She looked exactly like... Nygus.

"How are you doing?" She asked. Kid smiled weakly. She thought it best they didn't know she knew about them, even though she looked like Death the Kid.

"Good, I think."

"Your wounds have almost completely healed. They're healing faster than normal. You should be able to move around fine tomorrow."

"Thanks. What's your name?" Kid asked. Nygus smiled.

"Nygus. And yours?" Kid wasn't sure how to answer. If she answered truthfully then she would be fine. But answer with the name she now went by...

"Kid." She replied. Nygus looked at her somewhat suspiciously. "You can call me Kid."

"We have a Kid around here. He's Lord Death's son. Death the Kid." Kid smiled.

"Oh! Cool! I'm Life the Kid. The people at school used to tease me about it, but at least now I'm not alone!" Nygus nodded, wrote something on her clipboard, then left. Kid sat, looking up at the ceiling. She was literally in Death City. _The _Death City. Unless this was one big prank.


	5. Chapter 3

Kid awoke the next morning. She quickly pressed the beeper before it went off. She hopped out of bed and stretched. She looked around.

Nygus _had _said that she would be able to walk around today, so if she was caught, blame it on Nygus.

There were so many things she wanted to see, but people would become suspicious if she walked around like she knew where she was going. So she left, deciding she would see the important stuff at some point. Right now she could just explore.

Not to mention... All the symmetry. She _had_ to see the symmetry.

She decided to go left. Step two, walk. Step three, more walking. Step four, open a random door. Unfortunately, that random door let to a closet. So she walked around some more, opening more doors that led to closets and the occasional empty classroom. She stopped at another door, then looked around.

She didn't know the show that well, but she could swear this door was familiar. Should she open it? Well, she normally would.

She reached for the door handle and opened it, coming face to face with the three star meister, Professor Franken Stein. She slowly looked up to his face, then gulped. He was so scary...

"Well now, who do we have here? You look interesting." He grabbed her wrist.

"I- I was only exploring. I didn't mean to do anything wrong..." She looked around the class. They stared at her with confusion.

"Hey, Maka, isn't that the girl who we picked up from the plane wreckage a couple days ago?" Soul whispered over to his meister. Maka replied with a nod. Stein started to circle Kid like a vulture.

"So, what's your name? Why are you here? And how come you look like Kid?" Kid perked up when hearing the son of Lord Death's name.

"Oh, Kid? Nygus said something about a Kid. Is he here? I want to meet him!" Stein glanced at Kid in the podium, then back at the Kid in front of him. Kid looked over to where he'd looked, then scanned the rows. Funnily enough, the unimportant people didn't look like gray blobs.

She spotted Kid, a faint pink on his cheeks. Several pointed at him.

"Hi!" She said, smiling. "I'm Kid also! My name's Life the Kid." Liz looked her over, then whispered something to Patty. Patty giggled.

"Are you like, his sister or something?" Patty asked.

"No. At least, I don't think so." Kid replied.

"Why do you have three stripes in your hair like Kid than?" Silence. Life the Kid sat down near Stein's desk and poked the floor with her finger sadly. Tears fell down her face as she was reminded of her asymmetricalism.

"I know. I'm such a disgrace. I shouldn't deserve to live! I'm asymmetrical scum!" She rolled into a tighter ball.

"Wow, she's like a female replica of Kid," Maka said. Kid was suddenly down on the floor with her.

"Me too. Nothing but asymmetrical scum. A piece of dirt on a clean floor! Garbage. Just garbage. No, worse than garbage! I'm the garbage that garbage looks at and laughs at!" They sat in their little area, saddened together.

"Wow, total strangers, but they act like twins." Liz said. "That's... creepy." Everyone else nodded.

"I'm quite curious about you." Stein said. "Kid, grab Liz and Patty and fight her." Both Kids looked at Stein.

"But she just got out of the hospital..." Kid said. Stein smiled creepily.

"Then she wouldn't mind if-"

"I'll fight him..." Kid said quickly. "But I can't fight that well." Kid looked at her, then called Liz and Patty over.

"Wow! They even have symmetrical outfits as well?!" Kid said. Kid smiled.

"Yes, but even thought they're twins-" Liz interrupted him.

"Yes yes, our body types are different. Now let's go." Liz and Patty turned into their weapon forms.

"And they're even symmetrical weapons! I love it!"

"Focus on the battle." Stein said. "Ready? Start."


	6. Chapter 4

**From now on, Life the Kid's name will be underlined, and Death the Kid's name will be bold. It'll hopefully make it less confusing.**

* * *

_What have I gotten myself into?! _Kid thought as the match started. She stood still. **Kid** stood still. They stared at each other, trying to think of what each other would do.

Because Kid had watched the show, she knew **Kid's** moves. She knew how all the important people here fought. And she incorporated their moves into her training. Now was the time to see if that training would pay off.

Kid knew it would be hard for **Kid** to figure out her moves, and understand how to beat her. He'd never had to face himself before. But there was one disadvantage for Kid. She didn't have any guns.

Thank goodness she'd practiced fighting against them.

**Kid** fired Liz and Patty as she dodged to the side. **Kid **continued to fire. Kid knew that he was missing on purpose. She'd studied his moves. He could do so much better.

Thank goodness for underestimating people.

She ran straight at him. She jabbed a punch a bit downwards at him. **Kid **dodged backwards. Kid smiled as she went onto her hands and kicked him. He fell to the ground, but quickly rolled to the side. He stood. He aimed Liz and Patty straight at her.

Kid flinched, then broke out in a cold sweat. She fell to the ground, coughing up blood. She held her side.

"Stein! Her wound has reopened! I told you she shouldn't had fought!" Kid didn't know who'd said that. Her vision was blurring, her hearing wavered.

"Maka, look at her soul."

"Why? I- What the... What is happening?"

"I don't know." Finally, Kid collapsed, her hearing not picking up their words anymore. "Te sesck ve too do tsumole, crinslee, do cree matren..." She finally let go, unconsciousness taking her.

* * *

"Wake up! Come on Kid, wake up!" _Mom?_ "Yes Hun, you can do it. I know you can." _I can... _"Yes, come! Wake up!"

Kid opened her eyes. A bright light was shining into her face. She waved her hand like she was waving away a mosquito, but it didn't disappear.

"Kid! You're awake!" Kid sat up. Beside her was Maka, and behind her was the rest of the group, plus Stein. Stein walked forward.

"Kid, I wanted to ask you a question." He said. "You know Kid, Death the Kid, is a shinigami, right?" Kid stared at him blankly. "Kid is the son of Lord Death himself. If what I think is true..." His glasses glinted. Kid shivered. "You are like a twin to him. Exactly the same... But instead of death, life. Kid, are you a Ikirugami?"(**AN: I tried to find what a 'life god' would be called in Japanese, but no one knew. So I found Shini which means 'to die' and gami which means 'god' than searched 'to live.' Unfortunately, 'to live' was more than one word, so I just did 'live' and got Ikiru. Add 'god,' gami, and you get Ikirugami.**)

"An... Ikirugami?" Kid asked. There was silence.

"Kid, are you the daughter of Lady Life?"


End file.
